


One nature

by redsnake05



Category: 6th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodora finds exaltation of the soul, inseparable from the body, in the divine work of her Lord and the profane body of Justinian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Theodora reclined against the deep, regal blue brocade of the couch with practiced invitation. Lamps burned steadily around her and a brazier shone hot with coals, dispelling the chill of the night. She sat back, draped in scarlet, bold against the blue, and smiled as Justinian walked in. His cloak dropped from his fingers as he took in the picture she'd made for him, as still and composed as a glossy mosaic, yet warm and living and waiting for his touch. He would love to think he was the animating force in their tableau.

He washed his hands and face in the warm water offered by a servant, and Theodora waited for him. She didn't move as he approached; she let him pace closer, slowly and carefully, giving him the illusion of capturing her, while knowing she had lured him. He was lost in the warm, tender world she'd created, just as she'd intended. As he reached her side, she sat up and beckoned to a place next to her, not quite close enough to touch. She would keep him alight and waiting.

Theodora kept him at arm's length as she worked to fan the flame of his desire. She knew what Justinian wanted from her. He wanted to be transformed in her arms, to be uplifted and exalted with desire. He wanted to burn and be lost, be found, be comforted. She let her robe slide open as she leaned forward for her goblet of wine, pulling it smoothly back together after he'd glimpsed her tender skin. She knew he was thinking of touching her, anticipating the softness of her body.

When the meal was finished and done, and the crackling of the brazier the only noise left in the chamber, Theodora stood and let her whore's red robe slide down her body, let Justinian's hands take their place. She straddled him on the blue couch, kissing him, encouraging the rough drag of his fingers on her skin. Theodora loved the way he touched her; the game she played was nearly forgotten here, as she served with her body and soul to bring them both to the light.

"Am I as Mary to you?" she whispered. "Do you touch me as he touched her? Do you feel our one nature when we are together?"

He groaned, too desperate to answer her heresy, and she brought his face to her breasts, to suck at her nipples, to mouth over the soft skin, and she twisted restlessly in his lap, hands pulling at his clothes to free his cock. She loved to join them together, one body, both sacred and profane in the deepest of ways. 

Theodora let her body sing praise for the Lord, sing communion with her lover, shine brightly with the light. This was the essence of God, wrapped up in flesh, one nature divine in earthly body, and she knew Justinian could feel that truth as he pulled her down onto his cock and mumbled prayers into her soft breast, straight into the heart of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, even though you're not that keen on Justinian, that you still find this tiny snippet interesting. I like the idea of Theodora as a prostitute as a form of religious service, no matter how heretical it may be.


End file.
